The Battle of the Century
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: It's the battle we've all been waiting for! Konoka vs Tsukuyomi! Who will win? What's the prize! Well, I think we all know the answer to that question.


Author's Note: Someone had reviewed on one of my previous fan fictions, Morlin, and suggested that I write something like this. When I read the suggestion I was like "Wow! This is GENIUS!" So enjoy! I own nothing! Nothing!

The Battle of the Century

Setsuna walked out of the forest where she had been out training. It was late in the morning on a Saturday. Setsuna enjoyed the soft breeze that slightly ruffled her hair. Ah yes, she was completely at peace.

SMACK!

"Wh-what?" A piece of paper had flown into her face. Setsuna took it off her face but what was on the paper took her attention. It had an illustration of her Ojou-sama and Tsukuyomi looking at each other in a competitive way. Setsuna read the paper and reread it several more times.

_ Come and see the ultimate showdown between the dean's granddaughter Konoe Konoka and the persistent challenger Tsukuyomi as they battle it out to win the honor of taking Sakurazaki Setsuna for keeps at noon today at the World Tree! This event is sponsored by the Yukihiro family. Please come and show your support!_

_ The class rep is in on this? _Setsuna thought. _Crap! It's starting now! I gotta go! _It took Setsuna ten minutes to sprint to the World Tree and there was already a well sized crowd. As she walked through the crowd people were patting her back or telling her how lucky she was to have two chicks fighting over her.

Setsuna walked to the front of a line and saw Asuna and Kazumi at a table collecting money. Setsuna slammed her hands on the table. "What the hell do you think you two are doing?"

"Collecting admission fees," Kazumi answered.

"And I'm handing out tee shirts." Asuna held up two shirts. One had a picture of her and Konoka and the other had a picture of her and Tsukuyomi. "This one is for the Konosetsu supporters and this one is for the Setsuyomi people."

"What? There are supporters? Wait, that doesn't matter right now. I just want to know what the heck is going on!"

Asuna stood up and placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders. "Well, since you haven't picked which woman you want to be with forever and ever we decided to give it a gentle push, you know? Also, Konoka was tired of waiting for an answer."

"An answer for what?"

Kazumi shook her head, "Oh Setsuna-san, you're so naïve. If I was bi I'd be all over you, too." Kazumi smirked. "You're so cute!"

Setsuna was utterly confused. "Asuna-san…what is Ojou-sama going to be doing?"

Asuna snaked an arm around her shoulders, "Konoka and Tsukuyomi-san will be doing a series of activities to decide who gets to take you home, if you know what I mean." Asuna waggled her eyebrows.

"Um, okay… How is the class rep involved in this?"

"Let me explain!" The class rep broke her way though the crowd. She was wearing one of the Konosetsu tees. "I heard that you had two ladies waiting on you to make your decision on which you prefer. So Konoka and Asuna-san came to me and asked if I could sponsor this event!" The class rep took Setsuna's hands and said very passionately, "I just want to help in any way I can! Oh, and I hope that Konoka wins. Konosetsu is _much _cuter than Setsuyomi."

"I know right?" Asuna agreed. "Hell would freeze over before you consider going out with Tsukuyomi-san, right Setsuna?"

"We'll see about that!" Setsuna looked up at one of the tree branches. A figure stood on the branch and jumped off and landed in front of her. It was Tsukuyomi! "After this is over you're gonna be mine! We'll be the cutest couple in all of Japan!"

"_BOOT TO THE HEAD!_" Setsuna jumped out of the way as Tsukuyomi crashed to the ground. "Take that!" Konoka said.

Asuna held Konoka down, "Now now. We haven't started yet!"

Konoka calmed down when she noticed her Set-chan. "Oh! Set-chan! I didn't see you there!"

"Um, Ojou-sama. I'm still confused…"

"There's nothing to be confused about. Just sit tight and look pretty as I _kick Tsukuyomi's ass. _Okay?"

Kazumi approached them and said, "Hey, the admissions have been paid so we're ready to start!"

"Oh great! This is gonna be awesome, but we need to do something about the prize…," Asuna said giving Setsuna a devilish grin.

"What?" Setsuna asked. She knew that no good would come from this.

BONK!

Setsuna woke up five minutes later and found herself tied to the base of the World Tree in the bunny outfit she wore during the school festival. Setsuna struggled to break free from the ropes. "_Hey! What's the meaning of this?"_

"Fufufufu…sorry Setsuna-chan." Haruna walked towards her pushing up her glasses.

Setsuna felt a twinge of annoyance from being called by "chan" but she ignored it. "Haruna-san! Did you do this to me?"

"No. Actually we got Ku-chan to sneak up on you and knock you out. No one else could have knocked you out for so long!" Haruna laughed. "I'm the one who chose your outfit to make things more…interesting…"

"_Untie me right now!" _

"Relax! Your women are fighting for you. Damn Setsuna I didn't know you were such a pimp." More laughter. "I hope Konoka wins. Konosetsu is _much _cuter than Setsuyomi." Haruna unbuttoned her hoodie to show Setsuna her Konosetsu tee.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen for the event you have all been waiting for!" Kazumi's voice rang out.

"Oh! It's starting!" Haruna said.

Setsuna looked at Kazumi. She had changed into a red dress that sparkled in the sunlight. She wore hoop earrings that dangled down to her shoulders. "The battle of the century! Konoe Konoka verses Tsukuyomi!" Kazumi pointed to Setsuna. "The prize is Sakurazaki Setsuna all dolled up and ready to go!"

"I am not a prize!" exclaimed Setsuna, but Kazumi ignored her.

"Round One is to see who knows Setsuna best! My co-host Asuna will ask several questions and if either one gets it right they get one point! If they get it wrong then no point is gained! Asuna, if you will."

Asuna had a stack of note cards with questions. She cleared her throat. "Question No. One! What's Setsuna's favorite color?"

Konoka and Tsukuyomi were sitting a desk with a huge red button in front of each of them. Konoka pressed hers first. "Set-chan likes the color silver!"

"That is correct! One point for Konoka and none for the other girl! Next question! What's Setsuna's favorite show?"

Tsukuyomi rang in this time, "Um, Spongebob?"

"WRONG! Konoka?"

"Set-chan doesn't watch TV because she has better things to do."

"Correct! Question No. Three! What is Setsuna's favorite thing to do?"

Konoka once again beat Tsukuyomi to the button. "Set-chan loves to take long walks in the forest. Especially in the evening."

"Cooorrect!"

Konoka flipped her hair and sneered at Tsukuyomi. "Wow. Looks like you don't know a single thing about Set-chan."

"You're at an advantage. You've known her longer. But I _will _get the next round."

Ten questions later the score was Konoka: twelve and Tsukuyomi: one. "It looks like Konoka has won this round!" Kazumi announced. The crowd went wild and the Konosetsu fans cheered the loudest.

Once Kazumi quieted the crowd she said, "Now for Round Two. We will have the classic Pork Bun Eating Contest!"

Setsuna had to interrupt. "You're having them eat _pork buns_? You couldn't think of anything better?"

"We're junior high students," Haruna told her, "What did you expect? But since _I'm _the one who thought of the events it's gonna get much better. Trust me."

Setsuna didn't know what she had meant by "better" but she decided to get as comfortable as she could against the tree trunk.

The Cooking Club had made forty pork buns within an hour. Chao, with the help of Ku Fei, had carted out a table with twenty buns on each side over to Konoka and Tsukuyomi. The two competitors took their seats. Tsukuyomi's eyes gleamed and Konoka looked uncertain.

"Are we ready?" They nodded. "All right then. On your marks. Get set. _CHOW DOWN!_"

Konoka and Tsukuyomi quickly stuffed pork buns into their mouths. Setsuna was starting to feel a tad sick watching then snarf down the buns. Five minutes passed and Tsukuyomi was on her eighth bun while Konoka was on her sixth. Setsuna could see that her Ojou-sama was getting full, but her eyes shone with determination.

Ten more minutes passed and Tsukuyomi was on her eighteenth bun. Konoka was dragging behind on her fourteenth. Asuna had joined Setsuna and Haruna. "Come on Konoka! Just six more!" Asuna called out.

"Yeah Konoka! Hurry up! Tsukuyomi's on her last one!" Haruna shouted.

Konoka's tummy couldn't take much more porky goodness. She belched loudly as Tsukuyomi wolfed down her last one. "We have a winner! Tsukuyomi has won Round Two!" There were some "yays" but they were drowned out by the "boos".

"Now now! Settle down! It seems we have a fan favorite! The next round both competitors will have a giant foam bat and will try to knock the other out of the ring!"

Setsuna rolled her eyes at Haruna. "So this is what you mean by "better"?"

Haruna laughed. "Yup! Awesome right?"

Setsuna sighed.

The third round had started but continued to drag on for a good hour and a half. Konoka and Tsukuyomi hardly noticed the time. They continued to pummel each other. Setsuna yawned. Haruna was leaning against the tree, boredom lingering in her eyes. Asuna had sat down in the grass with her hands in her face.

Ku Fei walked up to them. "Hi! I help Chao sell pork buns. You want, yes?"

Asuna shot up, "Like hell I do!"

"Me too!" Haruna said.

Ku Fei gave them each a bun. "Ku-san! I want one too!" Setsuna said.

"I sorry. I told I can't sell to prize. Sorry Setsuna!" Ku ran off.

"Wait, no! Grrrrr!"

Asuna groaned out loud. People were long past bored and started to get up to leave. "Hey Kazumi! I think it's a tie!"

"I think it is, too! Round Three is a tie! We still have one more round to decide the winner. So please, bare with us!"

Two brave volunteers managed to get the form bats out of their hands without getting fatally wounded. "Round Four is a cooking contest!" The crowd groaned, unwilling to sit around and wait for them to cook something. "The competitors have already made their food the night before so there's no more waiting. The competitors will give their food to Setsuna who will determine which dish was better. Asuna, Haruna-san, if you will, please untie her."

Asuna and Haruna loosened the knots and untied Setsuna. Once free she rubbed the parts where the rope had met her skin. Kazumi led her to the table and offered her a seat. Setsuna sat down feeling uncomfortable in her bunny costume.

"Since Konoka is leading we will let Tsukuyomi go first," Kazumi said.

Tsukuyomi approached the table and placed a pie slice in front of her. Setsuna poked at the pie with a fork. It seemed safe. "Silly Sempai, it's totally harmless! It's blueberry."

"Um, okay…," she said with uncertainty in her voice. Setsuna took a bite of the pie and almost chocked in surprise. _This…this is… DELICIOUS! _Setsuna wolfed down the rest of the pie.

"Wow! This looks good for Tsukuyomi! Now for Konoka's turn!"

Setsuna blushed in shame that she had acted that way while eating another girl's food. Her blush deepened when her Kono-chan placed a cake slice in front of her. "It's not much, Set-chan, but I hope you enjoy it."

Setsuna took a bite. Then another. Then six more. She couldn't stop. _This is really good, too! _Setsuna sighed when she realized that she finished the slice.

Kazumi patted Setsuna on the back. "Setsuna has finished both deserts! Which one will she choose? This decision will decide the outcome of the entire competition!" Kazumi lowered the microphone to Setsuna.

Setsuna knew that if she said that Konoka's was better Tsukuyomi would never leave her alone. On the other hand, if she says Tsukuyomi's was better then Konoka would _never _forgive her and she would have to go home with Tsukuyomi. Setsuna shuddered at the thought. "Both were really good…," Setsuna said in the microphone. "But I can't decide. It's a tie."

"A tie!" Kazumi said taking back the microphone. "You know what that means!"

_"A TIE BREAKER!" _cheered the crowd.

"We had a feeling that this would happen. Haruna-san, take it away!"

Haruna took the microphone from Kazumi. "We knew that Setsuna here is too polite to choose so we set up this tie breaker that will defiantly decide who Setsuna wants! Behold! The Blush-o-Meter!" Asuna rolled out a simple looking machine with a giant heart on the top. It was connected to a meter of measure blush. "This is a machine that I designed and was brought into reality by Chao." She pointed to the meter. "This will measure how hard Setsuna is blushing. But before anything we have to hook her up to the machine."

Asuna brought wires over to Setsuna and taped them to her face. Asuna whispered in her ear, "Actually Haruna made this with her artifact, but we don't need to say anything about it, now do we?"

"Now that Setsuna is hooked to the machine can we have our lovely contestant Tsukuyomi come out?"

Konoka and Tsukuyomi had left to get ready for this event. Tsukuyomi walked out of a portable dressing room. She strutted towards Setsuna in denim booty shorts, the edges were frayed. She wore a low cut pink shirt that showed a bit too much of cleavage. The shirt read "Bite Me" and exposed her belly. Tsukuyomi even wore cowboy boots and a hat that matched the outfit.

The crowd wooped and cheered. Several had to be taken away because of minor nose bleeds. Setsuna's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Tsukuyomi touched Setsuna's leg. "Howdy," she said in a low, seductive voice.

"Um…er…"

"Come on Setsuna! Be strong!" Asuna yelled.

Setsuna couldn't help but blush. The Blush-o-Meter picked it up and the meter shot up almost halfway up. "We have a reading for Tsukuyomi! Thank you, Tsukuyomi. Um…you can get off of Setsuna now…"

Tsukuyomi had seated herself on Setsuna's lap to rack up extra points, but got up unwillingly.

"Okay Konoka! Come on out!" Kazumi said.

"Um, are you sure this is okay?" Konoka poked her head out of the dressing room.

Kazumi nodded. "Of course! I picked it out just for you!"

Konoka shyly stepped out of the dressing room. Setsuna's mouth opened agape. Konoka wore a light blue bikini that complimented her slender body. She had fuzzy white cat ears and a white tail to match. Konoka walked up to Setsuna. "Um, hi Set-chan… I hope you like my outfit." Setsuna gasped and had an explosive nose bleed. "Set-chan? Set-chan?"

The Blush-o-Meter went over the top and exploded. "Um, wow," said a shocked Kazumi. "Looks like we have a winner! Konoe Konoka! You have won the whole competition!"

The Konosetsu fans went wild. Confetti rained down around the World Tree area. Setsuna had passed out from major blood loss, but quickly woke up. "Wha? What happened? Ojou-sama?"

"I won Set-chan!" Setsuna sat up and wiped the blood from her nose. "Now I get to take you home with me."

Setsuna blushed some more. Tsukuyomi was fuming. "I _will _have Sempai! One of these days!"

"You're on!" Konoka challenged.

Setsuna got between them before blood was spilled. "Ojou-sama won. Don't be a sore loser."

Tsukuyomi pouted and took a ball out of her pocket. She smashed the ball onto the ground a disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Setsuna coughed. "Why does she always run off like that?"

Konoka took her hand, "I don't know. Nor do I care. You're mine for now, Set-chan. Lets go."

Setsuna and Konoka left the World Tree and in hand. _Once again I'm lucky enough to go with Kono-chan. _Setsuna thought.

END

That was fun to write. Morlin, I hope you enjoyed this. And for everyone else I hope you enjoyed it, too.


End file.
